Bad Romance
by yuushigure
Summary: AU/KakaSakuSasu/"Apa kau terlalu takut untuk ikut denganku, dan tidak langsung pulang ke rumahmu yang nyaman?" senyum tipis yang mengejek tersungging di wajah pongah pemuda itu. "Sama sekali tidak, Uchiha," desis Sakura geram. "Jadi, mau ke mana kita?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Seekor plot-bunny licik tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam kepala saya akibat stress berkelanjutan. Ya, saya stress. Hari ini tanggal 12 Mei. Malam ini Armando Perez a.k.a Pitbull datang ke Jakarta dan mengadakan konser besar. Tetapi saya yang idiot ini kehabisan tiket dan sekarang hanya bisa menyesali nasib. Maka di sinilah saya sekarang, menulis fic hingga larut, sementara kakak cowok saya asik jejingkrakan nonton pitbull. sigh. =_=

**Disclaimer:** [put your favorite disclaimer here]

* * *

**Bad Romance**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kencang menyusuri koridor-koridor rumahnya yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Kaki-kaki kecil yang lincah membawa pemiliknya meluncur secepat kilat menuju beranda rumah yang besar itu, bertepatan dengan sampainya sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam di depan gerbang.

Pintu-pintu mobil menjeblak terbuka dan beberapa orang berjas hitam bergegas turun, mengelilingi seorang pria yang berusia sekitar awal 40-an. Sang pria, melihat anak itu berlarian ke arahnya, tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Ayah!" Gadis kecil menghambur melewati orang-orang tinggi besar dengan cepat, dan menubrukkan diri sembari memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. "Selamat pulang!"

"Yang benar 'selamat datang', kan?" Pria berwajah lembut itu tertawa kecil dan merengkuh sang putri semata wayang ke dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, selamat datang," senyum malu-malu disertai semburat tipis merah muda mewarnai wajah sang bocah lima tahun.

"Aku pulang, Sayang," Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi serta puncak kepala gadis kecil penuh kasih. "Bunda mana?"

"Bunda sibuk di ruang makan, mengatur makan siang istimewa kita hari ini!" dengan penuh semangat, bocah bermata hijau itu mengoceh panjang dan lebar.

"Wah, baguslah. Karena Ayah sangat kelaparan."

"Sakura juga!"

"Eh? Sakura masih lapar walaupun perutnya sudah segendut itu?"

"Aku tidak gendut!" gadis itu mencibir dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tertawa-tawa, mereka melangkah menaiki tangga beranda sambil asik berbicara dan bercanda ketika sang gadis kecil melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Di antara orang-orang berjas hitam yang selalu mengawal ayahnya, tampak seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelum ini.

"Ayah, itu siapa?" Sakura kecil menarik-narik pelan rambut merah tembaga sang ayah.

"Hn? Ah, dia asisten baru Ayah. Sakura mau berkenalan?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk cepat.

Sambil tersenyum, Kiyoshi Haruno menurunkan putri kecilnya dari gendongan kedua lengannya dan memperhatikan anak itu berlari cepat ke arah asisten terbaru—sekaligus termuda—yang baru saja ia pekerjakan.

"Aku Sakura," sang gadis kecil menarik-narik ujunga jas pemuda berambut perak dan menyodorkan tangan mungilnya. "Salam kenal."

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan menjabat tangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Kakashi," ujarnya singkat.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun gadis kecil di depannya tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sakura terlihat begitu serius memandangi rambut Kakashi yang mencuat ke segala arah—menentang gravitasi— dan berwarna tidak lazim itu.

"Um… boleh aku memegangnya?"

Kakashi berkedip dua kali.

"Kalau kau memang mau," ia mengangkat kedua bahu dengan cuek dan menundukkan kepala sedikit supaya Sakura mampu menjangkau rambutnya.

"Aneh ya?" Pemuda 19 tahun itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura kecil yang tampak begitu terkesima.

Sang gadis kecil menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kok, aku suka." Katanya jujur.

Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat heran. Biasanya ia mendapat tiga reaksi atas keabnormalan pigmen rambutnya ini. Satu, orang-orang akan menganggap ia jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Dua, ia akan dianggap berandalan yang suka mengecat rambut dengan warna-warni metal. Atau tiga, ia akan dianggap sebagai orang aneh yang abnormal atau cacat secara genetis. Baru kali ini ada yang berpendapat lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti salju di musim dingin," Sakura mengelus rambut keperakan Kakashi dengan perlahan. Senang merasakan lembutnya helai-helai keperakan itu di sela-sela jemarinya yang mungil. "Cantik."

"Sakura!"

Mendengar panggilan sang ayah, gadis kecil itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ayahnya tengah tersenyum sambil melambai padanya. Mengajak untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baik, Ayah!" Sakura kecil yang masih polos segera berlari kembali ke pintu kayu besar bercat putih bersih. Melompat ke dalam pelukan sang ayah, dan bersama-sama mereka melangkah memasuki rumah.

Sementara para _bodyguard_ berjalan ke _post_ mereka masing-masing, Kakashi tertinggal sendirian di beranda. Masih berjongkok dan tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian seulas senyuman samar hinggap di bibirnya, dan ekspresinya yang sedari tadi keras serta serius, sedikit melembut.

"Berkata cantik kepada seorang laki-laki itu bukan pujian lho Nona," ia menggeleng kecil. "Tapi karena kau, kali ini aku maafkan."

Pria bermata abu-abu gelap itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju _post_ tempat ia ditugaskan. Mendadak ia memiliki keinginan untuk bersiul selagi melangkah. Entah mengapa, siang hari itu tiba-tiba jadi terasa begitu istimewa.

Dan itu adalah awal dari pertemuan mereka berdua.

* * *

Sakura yang sudah berusia 9 tahun berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, melalui jendela kecil yang ada di pintu. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah bangunan kecil, beberapa belas meter di sebelah rumah utama tempat Keluarga Haruno menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari. Bangunan sederhana itu sengaja didirikan sebagai kamar pribadi bagi orang yang bekerja untuk keluarga Haruno, dan saat ini tengah dihuni oleh Kakashi yang bekerja sebagai asisten kepercayaan ayah Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu memicingkan mata, namun ia tetap tidak dapat melihat apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Karena walaupun saat itu sudah senja dan langit mulai menggelap, lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan. Dengan cemas ia segera berjalan mendekati ayah dan ibunya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria berjas putih panjang, yang Sakura duga adalah seorang dokter.

Sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia menunggu hingga pembicaraan antara orang-orang dewasa itu selesai dan menarik-narik tangan ayahnya, meminta perhatian.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Sakura ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian menatap mata ayahnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa ada dokter dipanggil ke sini? Kakashi kenapa?"

"Kakashi terluka saat berusaha melindungi ayah, Sakura-chan." Ibu Sakura mengelus perlahan puncak kepala putri semata wayang miliknya.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar penuh kengerian. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, Pak Dokter sudah menyembuhkan Kakashi," Tsubaki Haruno tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

"Tapi ada sedikit perubahan pada penampilannya," Kiyoshi memberitahu Sakura. "Ayah harap, Sakura tidak jadi takut atau menjauhi dia karena hal itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura kecil berseru. "Kakashi adalah teman Sakura! Aku tidak akan menjauhi dia apapun yang terjadi!" Ujarnya dengan kemantapan selayaknya seorang anak di usianya.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 4 tahun lalu, Sakura telah menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kakashi. Mengikuti pemuda itu kemana-mana seperti seekor anak anjing, dan selalu minta ditemani. Karena terlahir sebagai seorang putri tunggal, Sakura tidak memiliki saudara untuk diajak bermain. Sehingga di rumah, ia seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi di taman rumahnya yang luas. Biasanya gadis kecil itu akan berlarian atau memetik bunga, sementara sang pria dengan rambut perak akan bersantai di atas rerumputan hijau—seringkali membaca sebuah buku yang disampul oleh kertas tebal bermotif, sehingga orang-orang tidak mengetahui buku apa itu yang sering ia baca. Tidak bisa dibilang bermain bersama, tapi cukup menunjukkan kedekatan kedua anak manusia itu.

Kedua orang tua Sakura senang melihat putrinya gembira mendapatkan seorang teman untuk bermain. Dan Kakashi, walau terlihat serampangan dan cuek tidak perduli, ternyata merupakan seseorang yang penuh tanggung jawab dan selalu menjaga serta mengawasi Sakura saat mereka sedang bersama-sama. Mereka mempercayai dan telah menganggap Kakashi sebagai anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Seperti seorang putra yang tidak pernah mereka miliki.

"Bagus, bagus," Kedua orang tua Sakura tersenyum bangga kepada satu sama lain. Mereka senang memiliki seorang anak yang begitu baik hati.

"Sakura mau menjenguk Kakashi?"

"Mau!"

"Baiklah, tapi yang tenang ya. Karena Kakashi butuh banyak istirahat supaya bisa cepat sembuh," Dengan perlahan sang ibu membukakan pintu kamar Kakashi.

"Tunggu aku di rumah?"

Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar permintaan Sakura. Bersama dengan istri tercintanya, Kiyoshi Haruno meninggalkan pondok itu, menuju rumah mereka sendiri.

Sakura berjalan hati-hati. Perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, ia berjingkat ke sisi tempat tidur di mana Kakashi sedang tertidur di atasnya.

"Yo,"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlompat. Terkejut dengan sapaan kasual yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi seakan-akan ia tidak sedang terluka.

"Kashi bodoh! Kupikir kamu tidur!" ia mengomel dan melompat duduk di kasur itu, di samping Kakashi yang tengah berbaring. "Katanya kamu luka?"

"Yah, sedikit…"

"Mana yang sakit?" Sakura kecil yang polos mencari-cari di sekujur lengan Kakashi, perban atau sejenisnya yang menunjukkan luka yang tengah diderita Kakashi.

"Bukan tanganku," Pria itu menarik perlahan lengannya, dan menunjuk sisi kiri wajahnya. "Tapi ini."

Sakura terkesiap dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata sebelah kiri Kakashi ditutup dengan kain kasa dan plester yang besar.

"Itu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya tergores sedikit,"

"Tergores apa?"

"Pisau."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Pisau! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Jariku pernah tergores pisau di dapur, lalu berdarah," Sakura menatap temannya dengan cemas. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hei, apa itu sakit?"

"Sedikit," Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

"Boleh dibuka perbannya? Aku mau lihat," gadis kecil itu tersenyum memohon.

"Tidak sampai dijahit sih, tapi lumayan dalam. Besok saja kalau sudah mendingan."

"Ayolah Kashiii," Sakura merengek, menggunakan nama panggilan istimewa untuk teman kesayangannya.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya."

Dengan perlahan Kakashi mengelupas plester berwarna kulit beserta kain kasa yang telah dibubuhi obat itu dari mata kirinya yang masih terasa perih. Dan terkejut ketika mendadak sepasang bibir lembut mengecup pelan lukanya yang sudah mulai menutup.

"Waktu jariku luka, Bunda mengobatinya dengan cara ini," ia tersenyum bangga. "Sekarang aku yang mengobati kamu. Apa masih sakit?"

Pria berambut perak itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak, sudah sembuh berkat kamu. Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama," gadis kecil itu tersenyum polos, dan menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Hei, warna matamu yang luka itu jadi merah?"

"Yah, kata dokter karena ada sedikit pendarahan jadi warnanya berubah. Kurang tau juga, dokter itu tidak menjelaskan dengan terperinci." Kakashi sedikit berjengit ketika kedua tangan mungil Sakura menempel di pipinya dan mendekatkan wajah pria itu ke wajahnya sendiri. Berusaha melihat lebih jelas iris mata yang kini berwarna marun gelap, sewarna anggur merah.

"Jadi aneh, ya?"

"Tidak juga, menurutku sih bagus kok." Sakura tersenyum mengamati warna yang unik itu. "Cantik."

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu," Pria berambut perak itu menempelkan kembali kasa penutup luka ke matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Lagipula, laki-laki tidak senang kalau dibilang cantik tahu." Sebuah sentilan main-main mendarat di dahi sang gadis kecil. Membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Aku kan cuma berkata jujur," kedua bahu mungil gadis itu terangkat cuek. "Aku selalu jujur."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dengan caranya yang khas. Kedua matanya terlihat tertutup membentuk sepasang bulat sabit ketika satu sudut bibirnya yang tipis terangkat, membentuk senyuman separuh yang tampak angkuh tapi juga kekanakan.

"Ya, tapi yang penting, sekarang saatnya kau bangun."

"Eh?"

"Sudah saatnya bangun Sakura, saatnya sekolah!"

"Haa? Apa maksud—"

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya bak disiram seember air es. Matanya mengerjap cepat dihajar silaunya sinar matahari yang merangsek masuk dari jendela raksasa di kamarnya. Gadis itu terduduk diam di ranjang dengan wajah yang tampak linglung. Sedetik yang lalu, ia adalah Sakura Haruno yang berusia 9 tahun. Duduk di samping Kakashi muda yang tengah terluka mata kirinya. Sekarang ia dalah Sakura 17 tahun yang terkejut karena mendadak dibangunkan dari tidur yang lelap serta mimpi masa lalunya.

"Ha, bangun juga kau akhirnya."

Sakura segera tersadar dan mendelik murka ke arah suara yang telah begitu familier di telinganya itu.

"Ngapain sih kamu!"

"Membangunkanmu tentu saja. Sekadar mengingatkan, ini hari Rabu. Dan kamu lihat jam itu?" Kakashi mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu masuk kamar Sakura. Benda itu menunjukkan bahwa saat itu adalah pukul 7.30 pagi, sedangkan Konoha High tempat Sakura bersekolah dimulai tepat pk 08.00."Kalau aku ini kau, aku akan segera bergegas."

"HUWAAAAAAAA! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan lebih awal? Dasar Kakashi idiooott!"

Gadis remaja itu melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan melesat secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk merah muda miliknya yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Kakashi. Pintu kamar mandi berdebam keras dan suara _shower_ dinyalakan segera memenuhi kamar itu.

"Dasar bocah." Pria dengan warna mata yang berbeda kanan dan kirinya itu menggeleng sedikit, menghela napas lelah sekaligus maklum.

"Seragam dan tas sekolahmu sudah kusiapkan di kasur. Setelah berpakaian rapi, segeralah ke ruang makan, karena ayah dan ibumu menunggu. Aku ke sana duluan." Kakashi mengetok pintu kamar mandi dan meneriakkan kalimat tersebut.

Mendengar seruan jawaban Sakura di tengah bisingnya suara _shower_, pria itu meninggalkan kamar Sakura yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau muda, menuju ruang makan untuk menjelaskan kepada kedua Haruno dewasa, alasan dari keterlambatan putri semata wayang mereka pada saat sarapan pagi itu.

* * *

"Kenapa cemberut?" Pria yang mengendarai sedan hitam itu bertanya kepada gadis remaja yang tengah duduk dengan wajah terlipat di kursi belakang.

Sang gadis membuang muka dan menolak untuk menjawab.

"Hei," Kakashi melirik gadis yang keras kepala itu melalui kaca spion tengah. "Apa sih masalahmu?"

Sakura mendelik galak ke arahnya.

"Masalahku ya kau itu!"

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau! Kalau memang niat membangunkan, kenapa nggak lebih pagi? Lihat nih, karena buru-buru, penampilanku jadi kusut!"

Kakashi kembali melirik melalui kaca spion. Memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Memang, ia tidak tampak rapi seperti biasanya. Rambutnya belum disisir, dasi pita merahnya belum terikat dengan benar, kemeja putih seragam dan _sweater_ tanpa lengan berwarna kuningnya sedikit kusut, selain itu, _blazer _dengan emblem logo sekolah warna biru tua yang senada dengan roknya pun masih tergeletak di samping gadis itu. Belum dikenakan.

"Aku biasa memakai setelan jas yang lebih rumit dari seragammu, dengan cepat dan rapi sempurna dalam waktu 3 menit," ucapnya cuek.

"Hei! Aku kan siswi SMA biasa! Bukan asisten merangkap _bodyguard_ yang harus serba cekatan dan sempurna!"

"Ah, sayang sekali alasanmu kurang bagus. Kau gagal berkelit."

"Diam saja deh! Dan itu adalah sebuah perintah!"

Panas, Sakura menghardik orang yang bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya itu.

Sejak Kakashi terluka 8 tahun yang lalu—yang meninggalkan bekas signifikan di mata kiri sang pria berambut perak—ayah Sakura menugaskan Kakashi sebagai asisten sekaligus pengawal pribadi Sakura. Ayah Sakura yang kini telah berusia paruh baya itu terkagum oleh totalitas dan kesetiaan Kakashi dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya, dan Kiyoshi selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi putrinya. Maka ia menunjuk Kakashi menjadi 'bayangan' Sakura, yang wajib mengikuti dan membantu Sakura kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

"Baik _Nona_," Kakashi yang tahu Sakura benci dipanggil begitu olehnya sengaja menggoda sang majikan. Mati-matian ia menahan senyum ketika dilihatnya wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat saking kesal dan tidak tahannya gadis berdarah panas itu menahan emosi.

Mendekati Konoha High, Kakashi memperlambat laju mobil buatan Jerman itu dan berhenti tepat sebelum gerbang masuk sekolah. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil.

"H-hei, kenapa?" Sakura bertanya heran. Biasanya Kakashi akan berhenti sebentar tepat di depan gerbang, lalu Sakura akan turun dari mobil, dan pria itu akan melaju menuju tempat parkir sekolah sebelum menunggu Sakura pulang—biasanya di taman-taman sekolah, terlihat tidur atau membaca.

Dengan kebingungan, Sakura turun setelah pintu mobil dibukakan baginya dari luar oleh Kakashi, dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu dengan kesal.

"Mau apa—?"

Dalam waktu singkat Kakashi mengikat dasi merah Sakura menjadi pita yang sempurna dan meluruskan kerutan-kerutan di kemeja serta _sweater _sang gadis. Jemarinya yang panjang bergerak cepat namun hati-hati, menyisir merapikan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah cantik. Sempurna." Ucapnya seraya mengancingkan ujung lengan panjang kemeja putih Sakura. Diserahkannya tas sekolah gadis itu dan didorongnya ia perlahan ke arah gerbang.

"Sudah sana masuk. Cukup aku yang menyandang predikat hobi terlambat di kediaman Haruno," Kakashi melambaikan tangannya mengusir gadis itu. Senyuman istimewa lengkap dengan mata tertutup menghiasi wajahnya. "Belajar yang baik ya, Nona."

Wajah Sakura merona merah padam. Cepat-cepat ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanakan sebelum berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyetir mobil menuju ke tempat parkir di sekolah _prestigious _dan mewah itu.

Usai mematikan mesin mobil, ia meraih ke kantong di belakang jok tempat ia duduk untuk mengambil buku favoritnya yang disampul warna hitam—untuk menyembunyikan judul dari buku itu—dan tercenung mendapati _blazer_ bitu tua Sakura masih teronggok di kursi belakang.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil pakaian itu dan mengunci pintu mobil. Berjalan santai menuju gedung utama Konoha High School sambil bersiul-siul.

* * *

Sakura berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 gedung Konoha High. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di kursinya yang terletak tepat di samping jendela. Pagi itu kelas belum terlalu ramai. Dapat dipastikan karena belum terlihatnya sesosok pemuda pirang yang merupakan biang ribut nomor satu di seantero sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa anak di dalam kelas. Beberapa anak perempuan yang tidak terlalu Sakura kenal berkumpul dan bergosip, beberapa anak laki-laki sibuk menyalin PR, yang lain tampak membaca buku, tidur, atau mengobrol berdua-bertiga.

Hanya satu pemuda yang tengah duduk sendirian menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum, berjalan menuju teman sekelasnya itu dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan mejanya.

"Hn," laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangguk sedikit. Pelit bicara, seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-san?"

"Baik,"

"Ah, begitu."

Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha adalah dua orang yang sudah ia kenal sejak kelas 3 SD. Dulu, kedua orang tua mereka pernah menjalankan bisnis bersama yang berujung pada besarnya frekuensi pertemuan antara anak-anak mereka.

Sayang, musim panas 4 tahun yang lalu Fugaku Uchiha meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Sehingga Itachi yang baru berusia awal 20-an sudah harus mengambil alih kepemimpinan Uchiha Corp..

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik, terima kasih," Sakura kembali mengembangkan senyumannya.

Keheningan berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai Sakura merebahkan kepalanya berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di meja Sasuke.

"Aaah, aku bosan." Keluh gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Sekolah kita itu monoton sekali ya. Rasanya hari-hari kita tidak pernah berwarna. Tidak ada kejadian yang menggemparkan atau apa."

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Hmm, apa yaa…" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Pokoknya yang bikin keramaian deh, hubungan skandal antara guru-murid misalnya," gadis itu tertawa mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Si Uzumaki bukannya sering berbuat keramaian?"

"Tidak, tidak," gadis bermata hijau itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Dia itu cuma biang ribut. Bukannya bikin keadaan jadi seru, malah menjengkelkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan teman kecilnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang didekati olehnya."

"Ha! Yang benar saja, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya diikuti kemana-mana olehnya! Bocah itu seperti seorang _stalker_! Ugh! Seakan tidak cukup satu orang saja yang berlaku seperti itu!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau diikuti seorang _stalker_ sungguhan selain Naruto?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu," Sakura menggeleng cepat dan mendengus. "Ituu, Si Kakashi."

"Ho, Hatake itu memang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana sih." Sasuke yang sudah mengenal sakura cukup lama, sudah familier dengan pemandangan Sakura yang selalu kemana-mana diikuti oleh sesosok pria jangkung berambut perak. Kakashi Hatake, pengawal, pengasuh, asisten, pelayan atau apapunlah sebutan dari profesi manusia multi-fungsi itu.

"Iya, mana dia itu menyebalkan. Aku bosan melihat tampang sombongnya setiap hari," Sakura merepet dengan kesal. Menumpahkan segala unek-unek kepada Uchiha muda di depannya.

"Pagi ini juga kami berkelahi lagi. Aah, memang susah kalau sudah bersama-sama terlalu lama, rasanya semua yang baik-baik sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi di orang itu."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura mengomel panjang lebar—mengenai pria yang, ia akui, memang terkadang cukup menyebalkan sikapnya itu. Alisnya sedikit bertaut mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kamu terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sedang cekcok dengan suami."

Sakura terperangah mendengar kalimat spontan Sasuke barusan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak percaya, kedua matanya terbelalak ngeri.

"HAAAAAAAAHH? Jangan jadi delusional, Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyadari sehelai daun kecil yang menyangkut di rambut Sakura. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan tangannya terjulur menggapai Sakura untuk menyingkirkan daun itu. Sedangkan Sakura masih saja menyerocos dengan ribut.

"Aku bisa mati kalau harus menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan manusia yang seperti alien itu—"

"Siapa yang mati karena siapa yang seperti alien, hm?"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar kalimat itu tepat diucapkan di samping telinganya.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Membungkus bahu Sakura dengan _blazer_ sang gadis.

"Ini tadi tertinggal. Hari ini sedikit dingin, jadi jangan dilepas. Apalagi musim semi seperti ini banyak serangga yang suka datang mengganggu."

"Serangga! Iih, di mana?" Gadis yang jijik terhadap serangga itu cepat-cepat memeluk sebelah lengan Kakashi dan bergidik ngeri. Matanya mencari-cari di sepanjang lantai kelas dengan ketakutan.

Sakura tidak menyadari, walaupun Kakashi berbicara kepadanya, mata pria itu terus tertuju pada Sasuke Uchiha. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, saling menantang satu sama lain.

"Yang penting hati-hati," Kakashi menemukan daun yang menyangkut di rambut Sakura dan mengambilnya. Sengaja berlama-lama menyusuri rambur panjang dan halus Sakura dengan jemarinya sebelum menyingkirkan daun tersebut. Kemudian melempar satu pandangan kemenangan yang mengejek ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan ke luar kelas. "Sudah ya!"

"Hei! Kakashi!" Sakura yang merasa ditipu soal serangga berseru marah. Namun tidak digubris. "Kakashiii!"

"Hih! Menyebalkan 'kan sikapnya itu? Kamu lihat tidak barusan?" Sakura kembali mengomel.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah separuh terulur ke arah Sakura, hendak menyingkirkan daun tadi. Tapi batal karena daun itu sudah keburu disingkirkan duluan oleh Kakashi.

"Ya," ujarnya pelan sambil menggeretakkan jemarinya di bawah meja. Ia mengingat pandangan menantang Kakashi yang angkuh, perkataan mengenai serangga pengganggu yang seakan diarahkan kepadanya dan sikapnya terhadap Sakura yang terasa begitu… posesif. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah miliknya.

Sasuke merasa kesal. Hancur sudah _mood_-nya pagi hari itu.

"Dia sangat, sangat, menyebalkan."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**sigh, mendadak pingin nulis soal Kakashi sebagai asisten (gamau bilang _buttler_, kesannya 'pelayan' banget. haha) yang agak iseng tapi juga posesif deh. hahaha, way to go Naughty!Kakashi ! :)**

**Tadinya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi ternyata jadinya panjang banget. Jadi sepertinya akan saya pecah jadi 2-3 chapter aja. Ngomong-ngomong ada KiSS (KakashISakuraSasuke) alert nih. haha! tapi tetap pair utama KakaSaku sih. **

**Iya, saya tau saya males bikin judul, jadi ambil saja dari judul lagu orang. hahha, soalnya saya membayangkan _romance_ antara Kakashi sebagai 'pelayan' dengan Sakura sebagai 'majikan' itu agak _kinky _yaa, jadi sebut saja Bad Romance.**

**Ini masih pemanasan, belum terlalu masuk ke bagian yang menarik, dan saya sangat nggak sabar untuk menulis lanjutannya. Jadi saya harap teman-teman sekalian juga menanti-nanti update dari fic ini ya. hehe :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**DALEEEEEE!  
**

* * *

**12/05/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Janjinya Senin, ternyata molor 3 hari lebih. Makanya saya maksa upload jam 1 pagi, melawan omelan Yang Mulia Ayahanda. uhh, please enjoy..

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and the book mentioned down there.

* * *

**Bad Romance**

* * *

Sakura Haruno—remaja putri 17 tahun, okupasi pelajar, menuntut ilmu di SMA ternama, Konoha Highschool—Saat ini tengah melesat secepat kilat di lorong sekolahnya seperti sedang dikejar setan. Berkelit diantara murid-murid lain yang berjalan memenuhi koridor, dengan napas memburu gadis itu memacu kaki-kaki jenjangnya untuk terus belari membawa ia sejauh mungkin dari…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Remaja berambut merah muda itu berjengit mendengar suara membahana yang sudah pasti berasal dari si biang ribut nomer satu Konoha High.

"Sakura-chaaan! Di mana kau sekarang? Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

Masih berusaha menembus kepadatan koridor, Sakura terus membisikkan sebuah kalimat dalam benaknya bak sebuah mantra.

'Jangan temukan aku, jangan temukan aku, jangan temukan aku, jangan temukan aku, jangan te—'

"OOH! DI SITU KAU RUPANYA!"

'SIAL!'

Menyumpah dalam hati, Sakura memegang erat-erat kotak _bentou_ yang ia bawa dan mempercepat laju larinya seperti orang kesetanan. Namun wajah gadis itu segera memucat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berlari ke arah yang salah. Ia berlari menuju ujung koridor yang buntu. Dengan panik Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Putus asa, ia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mendekap _bentou_-nya dan membungkuk membuat dirinya terlihat sekecil mungkin.

'Ini dia datang si biang ribut,'

"SAKU—"

"NARUTO!"

Sakura mengerjap mendengar suara familier itu. Takut-takut ia mengintip—membuka sedikit matanya, dan segera menemui dua punggung yang berdiri di depannya, menutupi keberadaannya dari pandangan orang.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Kerjaanmu cuma teriak Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Mana ada Sakura di sini! Ini kan lorong depan kelas kami!" Gadis pirang di hadapan Sakura berkacak pinggang dan mengomel.

"B-benar Naruto-kun, Aku tidak melihat Sakura-chan di sekitar sini," timpal gadis satunya yang pemalu.

"Eeh? Tapi tadi rasanya aku melihat Sakura-chan deeeh,"

"Dibilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Huh, ya sudah, aku mau cari Sakura-chan di tempat lain!" Pemuda bermata biru itu menjulurkan lidah kepada sesamanya yang berambut pirang dengan kekanakkan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang masih menyembunyikan Sakura dibalik punggung mereka.

Segera setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Ino berbalik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Dahi-lebar! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, atau kau bisa dikuntit seumur hidup oleh cowok itu!"

Yang diomeli hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Jangan dibahas deh, ayo kita makan siang saja. Oh iya, terima kasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Kita makan di tempat biasa, Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?"

"Iya, ayo-ayo aku sudah lapar!"

Karena siang hari itu cerah dan udaranya sejuk, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Maka ketiga gadis itu berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan di dekat taman sekolah untuk tempat para murid makan siang atau sekadar berkumpul dan mengobrol.

"Jadi, bagaimana sih ceritanya sampai kau dikejar-kejar oleh si Naruto?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau ingat dulu waktu kita SD? Kelas 4 aku satu kelas dengannya."

"Yaaa, lalu?"

"Kurasa dia cuma begitu karena merasa akulah orang yang paling ia kenal di tempat ini. Dia tidak benar-benar suka padaku tuh," Sakura mengangkat bahu cuek.

"K-kurasa, Naruto-kun sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dia hanya t-terlalu bersemangat."

Sakura dan Ino terpaku selama beberapa detik memandangi sahabat mereka yang pemalu itu.

"A-a-ada apa?" dengan panik, sang gadis Hyuuga memandangi Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka tipemu yang seperti itu Hinata!" Ino tergelak sambli menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hehe, bagus 'kan kalau Hinata yang pendiam bisa membuat Naruto jadi tenang sedikit?" Sakura tersenyum sambil membuka kotak bekal miliknya. Dan mengerang melihat apa yang menjadi menu utamanya siang itu.

"Kenapa Dahi-lebar?"

"Tomat!" Kesal, Sakura menunjuk pada lauk dalam _bentou_-nya dengan jijik. "Aku tidak suka—tidak, aku benci—tomat!"

"Lho, memang siapa yang membuatkan _bentou_-mu? Apa dia tidak tahu kau tidak suka tomat?" Ino mengambil sepotong sayuran segar dengan warna merah itu dari kotak makan Sakura dan melahapnya.

"Justru sebaliknya," Sakura mendengus. "Pasti Kakashi yang sengaja menyuruh koki di rumahku untuk memasukkan banyak tomat. Dia tahu aku benci sekali tomat!"

"Heeee, _bodyguard_-mu itu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan geram.

"Eh? T-tapi Kakashi-san kelihatannya baik, kurasa tidak mungkin Kakashi-san sengaja menyiapkan bekal yang Sakura-chan tidak suka?"

"Ah, Hinata," gadis berambut merah muda itu menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Dia itu cuma kelihatan baik di luar. Aslinya dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi dia ganteng lho,"

"INO!"

"Hei, aku kan cuma menyuarakan pendapat!" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh, tidak, itu fakta, bukan opini."

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ino! Kita ini sedang berbicara mengenai Kakashi, lho! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia tampan?"

"M-menurutku juga, Kakashi-san t-tampan kok." Malu-malu ,Hinata angkat bicara.

Dengan mata membelalak dan dagu terbuka lebar, Sakura memandangi kedua sahabatnya seakan mereka adalah makhluk asing.

"Kau payah, Dahi-lebar!" Ino berseloroh. "Mungkin kau terlalu lama bersamanya, sehingga kau tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang pria!"

"Aku—"

"Siapa yang membangunkanmu setiap pagi, hm?"

"Kakashi, tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau kenakan setiap tidur?"

"Ka-kamisol biasa, apa hubungannya—?"

"Dan kau tidak malu dilihat olehnya?" Ino mendengus. "Kau benar-benar _hopeless_, Sakura."

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa begitu sejak kecil!" protesnya.

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Gadis pirang yang masih sibuk melahap sayuran dari kotak bekal Sakura menandaskan dengan penuh semangat. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kau tidak melihat dia sebagai seorang pria. Makanya kau tidak tau pesona Kakashi yang sebenarnya."

Entah kenapa, sang gadis bermata hijau merasa terganggu dikatakan seperti itu. Ia sudah mengenal Kakashi sejak ia masih balita! Tentu saja ialah orang yang paling mengenai pria berambut perak itu dibanding teman-temannya ini.

"M-mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino-chan itu benar, Sakura-chan." Hinata berujar hati-hati. "Tapi tentu saja, Sakura-chan yang paling mengerti kepribadian Kakashi-san, bukan?"

Sambil tersenyum, gadis pecinta damai yang sudah memahami tabiat sahabat berambut merah mudanya ini berusaha mendinginkan hati Sakura.

Walau sayangnya, usaha gadis bermata nila itu kurang berhasil.

Selama berjam-jam berikutnya ketika pelajaran kembali berlangsung, hingga bel yang menandakan usainya sekolah hari itu berdentang, ucapan Ino tidak berhenti terngiang di telinganya.

Dan Sakura terus merasakan kegelisahan yang asing di dalam hati.

* * *

"Hari ini kita sedikit terburu-buru. Kalau kau tidak ada rencana penting, ayo segera pulang."

Sakura mendongak menatap sumber suara yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika sedang berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang keluar Konoha High.

"Kenapa? Apa ayah mengajak makan siang?" gadis itu membiarkan Kakashi meraih tas sekolah dan tangannya, serta menariknya pelan menuju tempat mobil diparkir pagi hari itu.

"Tidak, tapi—"

'_Kau tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang pria!'_

Mendadak suara Ino berkumandang dalam benak Sakura. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya lepas dari gandengan Kakashi. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

Pria bertubuh jangkung yang sedikit terkejut dan merasakan adanya keanehan pada diri gadis remaja di hadapannya, memiringkan kepala dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ujarnya buru-buru seraya berlari melewati Kakashi menuju sedan hitam yang biasa dipakai untuk mengantar-jemput ia ke sekolah.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Kakashi yang meletakkan tasnya di kursi belakang, dan menahan pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka—mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Namun bukannya langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil seperti biasa, Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Boleh aku duduk di depan?" Sebelum dapat ia tahan, kalimat itu mengalir keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sang pria berambut perak terdiam sejenak sebelum menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Baiklah," ujarnya singkat seraya ganti membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan. "Ayo, cepat, cepat."

Sakura segera melompat masuk. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kupingnya terasa panas. Mata gadis itu terus terpaku pada jemarinya yang terlipat rapi di atas lutut, sementara Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya memutar kunci kontak. Menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sakura kembali terlompat ketika Kakashi mendadak mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, hingga sang gadis dapat mencium aroma shampo _mint_ serta kopi yang melekat di tubuh jangkung dan ramping namun berotot milik pria itu.

"M-ma-mau apa!" refleks, Sakura memekik. Kepalanya terasa berputar, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Pria berambut perak itu menolehkan kepala—ide yang buruk bagi Sakura, karena sekarang ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di wajahnya—dan menaikkan sebelah alis berwarna keperakkan.

"Kau lupa memasang _seat belt-_mu," Kakashi memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sakura dan memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Dari tadi sikapmu aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sakura, malu karena reaksinya barusan yang berlebihan, hanya diam saja. Mata hijaunya terus bergerak-gerak gelisah, menolak bertatapan dengan Kakashi.

"Aku harap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si bocah Uchiha, karena jika iya, ia akan ku—"

"Tidak!" Gadis itu memotong cepat. Rasa gugupnya hilang diganti kekesalan yang mendadak terasa mencapai ubun-ubun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi Sasuke sih? Kau ini sepertinya antipati sekali dengannya?"

"Ah, tidak juga." Kakashi mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tidak peduli.

"Jadi kenapa nama dia yang kau bawa-bawa?"

Mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula dan mulai menjalankan mobil, Kakashi melirik sedikit Sakura dengan pandangan skeptis. "Yah, berhubung ini _kau_ yang sedang kita bicarakan…"

"Lho? Aku?" Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, terkejut dan kesal. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Waktu kecil kan kau nempel sekali dengan bocah itu. Apa-apa 'Sasuke-kun', sedikit-sedikit 'Sasuke-kun', kupikir kebiasaan itu masih terbawa hingga dewasa, jadi yaaa—"

"Aku tidak begitu!" potong Sakura sedikit panas. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka dibilang seperti itu oleh Kakashi. Hanya membuat perasaannya bertambah kesal.

"Oh? Mau aku ingatkan waktu kau—"

"Sudahlah Kakashi!" Dengan wajah merah membara Sakura berteriak kesal. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, oke? Aku hanya kesal karena kurang tidur!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sebenarnya tidak suka berteriak seperti ini. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai nona muda yang angkuh dan seenaknya. Tetapi _mood_ Kakashi saat ini juga sepertinya terasa lain dari biasanya. Tentu, Kakashi sering meledek dan menggodanya mengenai banyak hal. Tapi saat ini pria itu terlihat waswas dan cemas mengenai suatu hal yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Ia juga terlihat bolak-balik memeriksa arlojinya sepanjang waktu.

Kakashi kembali melirik nona mudanya sekilas, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyetir sedan hitam itu.

Sepanjang sisa perjalan, Sakura hanya melipat tangan dan mengunci mulutnya. Tetapi diam-diam ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh pria bermata abu-abu di sampingnya melalui sudut mata. Gadis itu melihat otot-otot lengan Kakashi yang liat bergerak dibawah kemeja putihnya yang tipis. Jemari pucat dan panjang yang melingkar di roda kemudi dengan mantap, bahu yang tegap, dada yang bidang. Semua itu tidak ada pada diri Kakashi dalam ingatannya 12 tahun lalu! Saat itu Kakashi masih berwujud pemuda tanggung yang bisa dibilang 'kurus' untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seumurnya. Sosoknya yang jangkung selalu terlihat ringan. Ramping dan semampai.

Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya saat ini masih bisa dibilang ramping. Tapi jelas tidak 'ringan'. Ada sesuatu di setiap gerakan sang Hatake muda, yang menunjukkan tenaga dan kekuatan. Setiap gerakan dilakukan dengan presisi yang tepat dan tenaga seperlunya. Efisien dan maskulin.

Lamunan Sakura—yang mulai membuat pipinya memerah—terputus ketika mobil dihentikan di sisi jalan sebuah kompleks apartemen sederhana kelas menengah yang tidak ia kenali.

"Kita di mana Kakashi?" Sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Haruno menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, kebingungan.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit, kau—"

Ucapan Kakashi terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok seseorang berambut coklat berlari keluar dari gedung apartemen tersebut.

Dengan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kakashi melompat keluar dari mobil dan mengejar sambil meneriakkan nama orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

"RIN!"

Sakura terpana menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Selama 12 tahun ia mengenal Kakashi yang biasa cuek dan santai, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat pria itu panik dan berlari sekuat tenaga seperti saat ini.

Masih terkejut, Sakura meperhatikan dengan pikiran kosong saat kedua orang itu terus berlari hingga menyeberangi jalan, sebelum Kakashi berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

Dari kejauhan Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Kakashi menggenggam erat kedua bahu wanita yang dipanggil Rin tersebut. Dua orang itu terlihat saling berbicara dengan keras, tetapi suara-suara yang sampai ke tempat Sakura berada tidak bisa didengar apalagi diartikan dengan jelas. Hanya kedua mulut mereka yang terus membuka dan menutup dengan cepat dan marah, juga Rin yang menggelepar hendak melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kakashi.

Garis berkilau di wajah Rin membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa wanita itu menangis. Dan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak, membuat dadanya terasa sesak, ketika ia melihat Kakashi menarik wanita yang masih tersedu itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan membuang muka.

'Apa-apaan ini? Siapa wanita itu?'

Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam mobil. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi tampaknya berhasil menenangkan wanita itu. Masih sambil memegang erat bahunya, menopang sang wanita yang masih terisak, pria dengan bekas luka di mata kiri itu memapah Rin kembali menyeberangi jalan, dan menghilang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan sendirian di dalam mobil tanpa perkataan apapun.

10 menit 43 detik.

Sakura menghitung, tepat 10 menit 43 detik waktu berlalu sebelum Kakashi kembali berlari keluar gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau memintaku buru-buru pulang, apa karena keperluanmu barusan?" Ragu-ragu Sakura bertanya, walau matanya enggan menatap Kakashi yang kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan menyetir menuju jalan pulang.

"Hn. Maaf jadi memperlihatkan hal yang tidak enak."

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa." Mata hijau Sakura kembali terpaku ke jemarinya. "Dia… siapa ya?"

"Rin, temanku."

Sekilas Sakura memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Kakashi. Pria itu masih belum terlihat benar-benar tenang setelah kejadian barusan.

"Sesaat sebelum kau pulang sekolah tadi, ia meneleponku. Ada… beberapa hal, yang ia katakan padaku. Jadi… yah, begitulah."

Sakura kembali melirik Kakashi. Sekian tahun ia mengenal pria ini, gadis itu sudah hafal kebiasaannya yang cenderung menghindari pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi, atau menjawabnya dengan setengah-setengah ketika pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak suka menggali-gali informasi mengenai orang lain. Ia menghargai privasi seseorang sebagaimana ia ingin privasi miliknya sendiri dihargai. Tetapi saat ini begitu banyak pertanyaan berenang-renang dalam kepalanya hingga ia berani mengambil resiko dan terus menekan Kakashi.

"Oh… ada apa dengannya?"

"Ada sedikit masalah."

"Tadi, dia menangis?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya dia... penting untukmu ya? Aku baru sekali ini, melihatmu panik seperti tadi."

"Apa hubunganngannya denganmu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kakashi itu terdengar tajam.

Sakura paham pria berambut perak itu sedang bermasalah, tetapi ia yang selama ini tidak pernah mendengar kalimat bernada setajam itu keluar dari mulut Kakashi dan diarahkan _padanya_, merasakan dadanya kembali sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas. Jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh ratusan jarum kecil dan matanya panas. Tetapi ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan titik air yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Ah, ya. T-tentu saja tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Maaf, ya."

Kakashi, mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit bergetar, mendadak baru menyadari nada bicaranya barusan.

"Sakura, maaf aku barusan tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa K-kashi. Ah, li-lihat! Kita sudah s-sampai. Aku duluan ya."

Sebelum bulir air mata pertama sempat jatuh dari pipinya, Sakura melepas _seat belt_ dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil yang sudah memasuki kediaman Haruno.

Cepat, Sakura segera bergegas berlari melompati undakan marmer di beranda gedung rumahnya, dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu yang dengan sigap dibukakan oleh beberapa pria berjas hitam.

Gadis bermata hijau itu terus berlari dan berlari hingga ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menjatuhkan diri di kasur dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya—sakit hati, bingung, kesal, marah—ke atas bantal dalam bentuk air mata yang terus mengalir deras.

* * *

"Toloooooooooooool."

Sakura yang duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada pagar besi balkon kamarnya dan kepala menengadah menatap langit malam yang hitam, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Idioooooooooooooot."

Akibat dari ia menangis sepanjang sore tadi, Sakura harus berbohong kepada kedua orang tuanya ketika ditanyai mengenai kedua matanya yang sembab saat makan malam barusan. Tentu saja Sakura harus berbohong ("Hanya pertengkaran kecil dengan Ino, Ayah dan Bunda tidak perlu khawatir, besok juga kami akan segera berbaikan. Aku cuma butuh waktu untuk sendirian, kok.") karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya menangis.

Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia pahami bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Yang Sakura mengerti, hanyalah bahwa ia merasa kesal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, bagaimana, ataupun apa. Yang ia pahami hanyalah perasaan kesal yang terus membuat air mata itu meleleh keluar sementara wajahnya terbenam di bantal.

Saat ini perasaan gadis itu sudah tenang, dan apa yang tertinggal dari ledakan emosi tadi sore, hanyalah perasaan kosong dan bingung. Kenapa dadanya sakit melihat Kakashi memeluk wanita itu? Kenapa ia terluka mendengar perkataan Kakashi bahwa ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal pribadi pria itu? Kenapa dirinya terus menerus merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang?

"Haaaah…"

Untuk kesekiankalinya, gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas dan membiarkan pandangannya melayang menyusuri hitamnya langit malam.

Kota Konoha penuh dengan polusi. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang berhamburan, walaupun langit sedang cerah. Seulas senyum kecewa tersungging di bibirnya, ketika ia teringat akan kebiasaan yang masih saja belum hilang dari dirinya semenjak ia masih kecil.

Suara ketukan di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon itu dengan kamarnya membuat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya yang tertengadah dan mendapati, tak lain dan tak bukan, sumber dari kekacauan harinya, berdiri di samping pintu kaca yang terbuka itu dengan sesimpul senyum ragu di wajah dan selimut di satu tangan.

"Uh, hai. Aku mengganggu?"

Melihat Sakura yang menggeleng kecil, pria dengan rambut sewarna cahaya bulan itu menghela napas lega dan melangkah menuju tempat Sakura duduk di ujung balkon.

"Anginnya kencang, jangan sampai sakit." Lembut dan hati-hati, pria itu membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan selimut yang ia bawa dari dalam kamar sang gadis, dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih seraya kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak lagi tertarik dengan langit yang hitam dan muram tanpa bintang, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada Kakashi yang terlihat kasual dengan kaus dan _jeans._ Ia terbiasa melihat Kakashi yang tampak formal dalam jas hitam, atau minimal kemeja dan celana yang biasa ia kenakan saat bekerja. Tetapi melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian yang begitu kasual ini, Sakura bisa merasakan telinganya kembali memanas.

Tubuh dan otot Kakashi lebih tegas terlihat dalam kaus yang pas di badan, lalu _low-cut-nice-fitting jeans_ yang semakin menonjolkan panjangnya tungkai, serta memamerkan tulang panggul pria itu…

'Pikirkan mengenai hal lain, Sakura tolol!'

Sang gadis 17 tahun mengomel dalam hati. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan! ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

Kakashi, mengikuti Sakura, ikut menengadahkan kepalanya. Namun tidak menemukan apapun itu yang tengah dipelototi oleh sang gadis dengan seriusnya.

"Aku melihat lautan bintang."

Gadis itu cemberut merasakan pandangan skeptis yang khas Kakashi tertuju pada dirinya.

"Oke, aku sedang _berharap_ melihat lautan bintang."

"Uh… bisa tolong jelaskan?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menegakkan kepala sembari menghela napas.

"Kau ingat waktu aku 8 tahun? Ingat buku yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana?"

"_The Little Prince _karya Antoine de Saint Exupéry, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau mengamuk dan menggila waktu buku itu ketinggalan di sekolah setelah kau tunjukkan ke teman-temanmu."

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar info tambahan yang bertujuan menggodanya itu, namun tetap melanjutkan.

"Ya, buku itu. Kau masih ingat soal si pangeran kecil yang terus bertualang dari satu bintang ke bintang yang lain? Sejak membacanya, aku jadi tergila-gila pada bintang, dan juga si pangeran kecil." Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat mengenang masa kanak-kanaknya yang ia lewati dengan khayalan-khayalan indah.

"Aku percaya bahwa, seperti tertulis di buku itu, pada setiap bintang selalu ada penghuni yang unik dan aneh. Dan dengan jumlah bintang di luar sana, bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang bisa aku temui dan berapa lama perjalananku bersama si pangeran menjelajahi setiap bintang akan berlangsung?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar tawa kecil yang mengalir keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku jadi suka memaksakan diri terbangun hingga larut malam, supaya aku bisa melihat banyak bintang bertaburan seperti yang ditulis di buku itu. Tapi tentu saja, Konoha terlalu berpolusi, bahkan sejak aku masih kecil." Gadis berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi setiap aku merasa kesal, aku pasti akan terduduk di balkon ini. Mencari-cari sedikit bintang yang terlihat dan berusaha menceritakan hal yang membuatku kesal kepada pangeran kecil melalui telepati."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sakura menahan senyum dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya. Meninju pelan lengan Kakashi ketika didengarnya pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Hei! Waktu itu kan aku cuma anak kecil!"

"Maaf, maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan tawa, Kakashi berusaha kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Yah, semakin besar, aku jadi tahu bahwa bintang itu cuma bola gas yang terbakar. Dan pangeran kecil itu tidak ada. Tetapi aku tetap suka menenangkan pikiran di sini. Walaupun sayangnya, tetap tidak akan bisa melihat lautan bintang." Gadis itu menutup kalimatnya sambil cemberut.

Kakashi yang masih tersenyum, memandangi gadis di sampingnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Mau ku perlihatkan sesuatu?"

"Apa—?"

"Sudah, ayo, cepat berdiri." Sedikit tidak sabar, Kakashi memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu berdiri.

"Kemari," ujarnya seraya membawa Sakura mendekati tepi atap segitiga yang menaungi balkon tersebut.

"Hei, kau mau ap—Kakashi!" Sakura berseru terkejut ketika Kakashi melompat ke atas pagar balkon, kemudian kembali melompat hingga berada di atas genting atap itu.

"Ayo, kau juga kemari!"

"Apa kau gila? Kalau jatuh, kita bisa mati!" Sakura mendesis, enggan berteriak karena takut membangunkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh, Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum. Kedua matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit. "Percayalah padaku."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, dan sambil menggerutu, Sakura berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas balkonnya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Kakashi yang terulur, takut jatuh. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan ikut melompat ke atas genting.

Berdua, kedua orang itu memanjat atap rumah kediaman Haruno hingga berada di tempat yang paling tinggi. Hati-hati, Kakashi membalikkan badan Sakura dan merapatkan selimut yang membungkus gadis itu karena angin yang semakin kencang di atas sana.

"Buka matamu, Sakura," bisiknya perlahan. "Sekarang kau punya lautan bintang."

Sakura yang membuka matanya perlahan terkesiap dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas rumahnya. Karena kediaman Haruno yang berada di atas bukit dan agak jauh dari kota, dari tempat mereka berdua duduk saat ini, pohon dan gedung tidak ada yang menghalangi. Sehingga cahaya lampu-lampu kota terlihat berkelap-kelip bak taburan bintang sejauh mata memandang.

"Cantik." Bisik gadis itu halus, terpana. "Indah sekali, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai tempat ini Kakashi?"

"Aku suka bersantai di tempat tinggi." Pria itu mengangkat bahu cuek, seperti biasa. "Suatu malam bertahun-tahun lalu, aku menemukan pemandangan ini. Bagaimana? Tidak kalah kan dengan lautan bintang dalam khayalanmu?"

Kakashi mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terkadang, Sakura, apa yang kau cari sudah ada tersedia di depan mata." Melihat Sakura yang sedikit menggigil, Kakashi berujar seraya melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekitar gadis itu untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengubah sudut pandangmu."

"Heeh, tumben kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus." Sakura terkekeh sedikit. Senang rasanya berbaikan dengan Kakashi. Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bersantai berdua seperti ini.

Pria bermata abu-abu itu tertawa pendek dan ringan. "Aku belajar dari pengalaman buruk."

"Aku tidak mau banyak orang menjadi sepertiku, Sakura. Jangan tunggu mendapat hal buruk baru bisa belajar. Makanya aku memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu."

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan seksama. Ditimpa cahaya bulan, wajah dan rambut Kakashi terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Aku minta maaf mengenai insiden tadi sore. Tidak semestinya aku berkata seperti itu padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak sopan karena banyak bertanya." Gadis itu menghela napas dan menyandrkan kepalanya sedikit ke bahu Kakashi. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Rin adalah sahabatku."

"Eh?"

"Rin, dia salah satu dari dua sahabat terbaikku." Dengan pandangan menerawang jauh Kakashi berkata. "Tadi siang dia meneleponku, lagi-lagi ia bermasalah dengan kekasihnya, Obito—sahabat terbaikku yang satu lagi."

"O-oh…"

"Tadi aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Bahwa ada waktu di mana kita harus mengubah sedikit sudut pandang kita untuk memahami hal-hal yang rasanya tidak mungkin dipahami."

Kesunyian yang menggantung—namun bukannya tidak diharapkan—membuat Sakura mencerna baik-baik kalimat Kakashi. Lama ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di benaknya ketika suara Ino kembali berkumandang.

'_Kau tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang pria!'_

Saat itu juga semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Sakura. Ia mendengar bunyi '_klik_' kecil dalam kepalanya, dan mendadak semua terasa begitu jelas.

Tentu saja. Semua rasa kesalnya itu ternyata adalah rasa cemburu. Dan alasan mengapa Sakura tidak pernah merasa perlu mengejar Kakashi, adalah karena setelah 12 tahun berada di sisi satu sama lain, ia merasa bahwa Kakashi _sudah_ menjadi miliknya.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah hingga sampai ke telinga.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akibat adrenalin yang tengah mengalir deras dalam darahnya, atau karena Kakashi terlihat begitu mempesona di bawah sinar bulan. Yang ia tahu, ia melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Kakashi dan berlutut dengan hati-hati hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kembali menyambut aroma sampo _mint_ dan aroma kopi yang familiar. Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, ia segera disambut dengan sepasang mata yang memandangnya balik. Yang sebelah abu-abu, yang sebelah lagi merah tua dengan bekas luka tipis memotongnya tepat ditengah.

"Kakashi, aku…" Gadis itu memutar otaknya berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat. Namun sayangnya, seluruh perhatiannya terhisap oleh sepasang mata itu sehingga kepalanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"A-aku… "

Menyerah karena tidak juga menemukan suaranya. Sakura kembali menutup mata dan—perlahan tapi pasti—mendaratkan kecupan seringan kapas pada bibir Kakashi.

Sakura merasakan postur pria di hadapannya menjadi kaku. Dan matanya memanas ketika Kakashi tidak membalas ciumannya. Ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, sepasang bola kaca kembar berwarna hijau itu telah basah, siap kembali menumpahkan air mata.

"Sakura… kurasa… kurasa malam semakin larut, sudah saatnya kau tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah." Suara Kakashi yang terdengar canggung dan asing sudah cukup bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk mengerti bahwa ia telah ditolak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menurut saat pria jangkung itu menuntunnya kembali melompat turun menuju balkon.

"Tidur nyenyak Sakura, jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela." Menolak bertemu pandang dengan gadis di hadapannya, Kakashi berkata dengan kaku. "Selamat malam."

Kemudian ia melompat dari pinggir balkon ke tanah, dan menghilang di telan gelapnya malam.

Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menatap kepergian dirinya malam itu dengan pandangan kosong dan setitik air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi.

* * *

**to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**_The Little Prince _atau _Le Petit Prince _karya Antoine de Saint Exupéry itu bukunya menarik. Kesannya dongeng anak-anak, tapi ada sesuatu yang bitter-sweet di situ sehingga tiba-tiba saya teringat pas nulis fic ini, padahal terkahir baca buku itu udah bertahun-tahun lalu. Uh, mana ya bukunya? jadi pengen baca lagi..**

**Oiya. Ini di update buru-buru jam 1 pagi. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo yaa.**

**Saya gabisa tepatin janji update hari Senin, karena ternyata saya ke Gelar Jepang UI a.k.a GJUI. Teman-teman juga ada yang dateng ke event itu? :)**

**Er, maaf ya isinya angst lagi. Saya juga maunya fanfic ini ceria warna-warni, tapi sementara ini, agak angsty dulu sabar sampai menjelang ending yaa. hehe. sedikit lagi kok.  
**

**Oiya, kemaren di GJUI saya liat ada anak-anak DeviantArt yang pada ketemuan. Saya boleh ngga minta facebook atau/dan twitter teman-teman FFn? Supaya kalo ada event-event kaya gitu lagi kita juga bisa janjian ketemuan? kan biar seru, ehehe. habis saya liat kemaren anak DeviantArt kayanya asik banget ngumpul bareng gitu. kesannya jadi semakin akrab :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**DALEEEEEE!**

**

* * *

**

**13/06/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Maaf menunggu lama ya, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena butuh waktu lama untuk update, dan juga karena saya belum sempat membalas beberapa review. tapi saya usahakan untuk balas yang kedepannya. Untuk sekarang, please enjoy the show :)

**Disclaimer:** don't own.

* * *

**Bad Romance**

* * *

Sakura menatap barisan rumus yang memenuhi papan tulis di depan kelas dengan tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. Tidak seperti biasa, kedua matanya memantulkan warna hijau gelap yang pudar. Kosong. Penjelasan panjang lebar sang guru matematika berhembus tak tertangkap bagai angin lalu yang mendesau melewati kedua telinganya. Gadis itu duduk tegak di mejanya, seperti halnya murid-murid yang lain, namun jiwanya tak di sana—melayang-layang di tengah kehampaan yang gelap dan luas tak berujung. Pikirannya beku, seluruh indranya mati rasa. Sakura akan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka porselen tak bernyawa, kalau dadanya tidak naik dan turun secara perlahan dan teratur, menghirup dan menghembuskan kembali udara yang terasa pahit dan kering.

Ia sulit mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi.

Semalaman gadis itu menetaskan air mata amarah atas dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Apa yang telah meracuni pikirannya hingga berbuat sebuah kesalahan fatal, yang kini menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kakashi?

Detik demi detik malam hari itu ia lewatkan dengan mengutuki diri sendiri. Semestinya ia tidak terbawa suasana. Seharusnya ia tidak besar kepala. Sebuah kenyataan pahit datang menikam ke jantung hati gadis tersebut: Kakashi selalu memperhatikan dan berada dekat dengannya, karena itu adalah _tugasnya_.

Sebagai manusia bayaran Kiyoshi Haruno, sudah merupakan tanggung jawab dari pria berambut perak tersebut untuk menjaga, melindungi, serta menyertai putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu. Tidak ada perasaan khusus yang lain, semua itu hanyalah bentuk pemenuhan dari sebuah kewajiban semata.

Sakura sempat terpikir untuk menarik kembali ucapan bodohnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan apa yang tersisa dari hubungan mereka selama 12 tahun, dan memperbaikinya sebaik yang ia bisa. Namun ada perasan lain dalam hatinya, perasaan dan harga diri seorang wanita, yang menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Jika memang Kakashi tidak menyukainya, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja seperti kemarin malam. Pria itu bebas mengemukakan perasaannya dan menolak Sakura. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada menghindari gadis yang sudah ia kenal selama lebih dari satu dekade—melukai harga diri dan perasaan sang gadis.

Tapi apapun itu, Sakura merasa semua sudah terlambat. Hal itu ia rasakan ketika pagi ini, wajah pria itu bukanlah apa yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia membuka mata. Melainkan salah seorang pelayan di kediaman Keluarga Haruno yang kemudian mendapat tugas membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya. Inilah hari pertama selama 12 tahun terakhir, di mana Sakura terbangun di pagi hari bukan oleh suara bariton rendah sang asisten berambut peraknya.

Kakashi menghindarinya. Tapi mengapa?

Dada Sakura sesak. Setiap napas yang ia hela terasa begitu berat. Ia malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri, akan konklusi meleset yang ia ambil dengan begitu naif dan tergesa.

Pada kenyataannya, Kakashi Hatake bukanlah miliknya seperti yang selama ini ia kira. Semestinya ia mampu menyadari hal itu sejak awal.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran, Sakura terlompat dari bangku sekolahnya ketika sepasang tangan menggebrak meja sang remaja perempuan dengan ribut.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Akhirya dapat juga kesempatan berbicara denganmu!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjap beberapa kali—pikirannya kosong. Sepasang bola mata sebiru langit memandang balik padanya dengan penuh cahaya. Wajah yang berseri-seri, dibingkai rambut yang sewarna sinar mentari. Pemuda di hadapannya tampak begitu gembira dan bersemangat.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum samar ketika sebuah pemikiran menghinggapi kepalanya: seandainya saja ia bisa seceria Naruto.

"Hei, hei, Sakura-chan kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita kencan! Aku sudah—"

"Jangan ganggu dia, Naruto." Sebuah suara yang tenang namun tegas memotong celoteh sang pemuda pirang. Sesosok pemuda jangkung menjatuhkan bayangannya atas Sakura, berdiri tegap di depan gadis yang masih termangu di tempat duduknya itu.

"Eeh? Aku tidak menganggu! Aku cuma mau—"

"Naruto."

Sepatah kata itu kembali membungkam pemuda penyuka ramen yang kedua alis pirangnya segera bertautan kesal. Tetapi nampaknya ia memahami maksud dari pandangan mata sang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terlihat memiliki keperluan serius dengan Sakura dan tidak mau diganggu.

Naruto cemberut, tetapi ia bisa membedakan mana keperluan mendesak dan mana yang tidak.

"Huh, ya sudah. Tapi lain kali aku yang akan punya urusan penting dengannya! _Bye-bye _Sakura-chan!" dengan satu lambaian tangan terakhir, Naruto berbalik dan berderap keluar dari kelas, menggerutu dan mengomel.

Sakura masih membisu ketika sosok yang berdiri menjulang memunggunginya itu berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata hijau Sakura. Tatapan yang tajam menyelidik itu membuat ia sedikit tidak nyaman, seakan pemuda itu tahu isi hati Sakura yang tengah carut-marut saat ini.

"Uh, sudah waktunya pulang ya?" bergumam linglung, gadis itu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan yang membuatnya terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia telah terlarut dalam pikirannya seharian ini sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sejak tadi. Segera ia membereskan seluruh buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas mejanya, menjejalkan barang-barang itu dengan sembarangan ke dalam tas dan bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa aku juga sebaiknya per—"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Ada masalah apa?"

Keheningan menggantung selama beberapa detik di udara. Kaki gadis itu terus mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Aku… baik-baik saja." Sepasang iris hijau bergerak-gerak tak tenang, berpindah dari satu obyek ke obyek yang lain. Apapun selain bola mata sehitam malam dan setajam mata pisau itu, selain pandangan curiga Sasuke.

"Jangan berbohong," sang pemuda berambut hitam berkata datar seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda pada nada bicaranya. Kecil dan samar, namun tidak lewat begitu saja tanpa terdeteksi oleh Sakura. Ketidaksabaran, atau mungkinkah… rasa cemas?

"Sakura, kau—"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja!" Helaian rambut merah muda berguncang kecil di atas bahunya ketika sang gadis menggeleng dan bersikeras hingga suaranya sedikit meninggi serta napasnya mulai tersengal.

Sasuke memperhatikan bahu kurus sang gadis yang sedikit bergetar dan dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat seperti seorang penderita asma. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap perempuan yang sudah ia kenal sejak masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja kalau begitu."

Sakura baru saja menghembuskan napas lega ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik mendadak.

"Ayo, ikut denganku." Kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada sebuah ajakan di telinga sang gadis bermata hijau.

"A—ma-mau ke mana!" Gadis itu mempertahankan posisi, menolak keluar dari antara bangku dan meja sekolah yang seakan telah menjadi benteng pertahanannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ujar Uchiha muda itu sambil lalu. "Atau Nona Muda Haruno terlalu takut untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah besarnya yang nyaman seperti setiap hari?" Seulas senyum tipis yang mengejek tersungging di wajah pongah pemuda itu. Bola matanya berkilat penuh arogansi.

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit berbahaya. Ia _tidak suka_ dianggap remeh dan disamakan dengan para nona muda-nona muda dari keluarga kaya kebanyakan yang manja, cengeng, dan tidak punya tulang belakang. Dan ia tahu Sasuke tahu mengenai hal itu.

Dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan ke samping Sasuke—tas sekolah tersampir di salah satu bahu. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi serta sebelah tangan bertolak pinggang, ia mendesis. "Sama sekali tidak, Tuan Muda Uchiha."

Gadis itu menepis rambut merah mudanya kebelakang bahu, memamerkan sikap yang tidak kalah angkuh oleh sahabat masa kecilnya. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan pandangan remeh yang menantang, ia menelan mentah-mentah pancingan dari sang putra termuda keluarga Uchiha. "Jadi, ke mana tujuan kita?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura menjerit kegirangan ketika _jet coaster_ yang ia tumpangi meluncur turun hingga kemiringan 90 derajat menuju tanah dan kembali menukik naik dengan suara menggelegar yang memekakkan telinga.

Murid SMA berambut mencolok itu tertawa lepas sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa lega dan enteng sehabis berteriak sepuasnya. Ia telah menaiki semua wahana pemicu adrenalin yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Memekik dan menjerit nyaring walaupun sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Sakura hanya ingin melepaskan semua beban di hatinya, dan itulah jalan termudah yang tidak akan membuatnya terlihat lemah—berteriak.

Lagipula seluruh wahana itu memang menyenangkan! Mereka bisa membuat suasana hatinya berubah ringan walau hanya untuk sementara. Sakura sangat menikmati desau ribut angin yang berhembus membelai wajah dan rambutnya ketika ia melambung tinggi ke udara dan turun kembali ke bumi dengan kecepatan mematikan. Kepalanya terasa kosong, dan perutnya tergelitik geli. Membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak ia pergi mengunjungi taman rekreasi seperti ini.

Beristirahat setelah sekian banyak wahana yang mereka naiki, kedua remaja itu kini tengah duduk di bangku taman, menikmati es krim—atau lebih tepatnya Sakura sibuk melahap es krim yang mulai meleleh ke jemarinya sementara Sasuke memperhatikan dari samping dengan seulas senyum yang sangat samar di wajah pemuda itu.

Ia cukup lega karena Sakura sudah kembali menjadi Sakura yang seperti biasanya—paling tidak untuk sementara ini. Sakura yang ia kenal sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi melihat wajah Sakura yang belepotan dengan es krim coklat.

"Dasar bocah," cela sang pemuda bermata hitam seraya menyapukan ibu jarinya ke pipi Sakura, menyingkirkan lelehan es krim yang manis dan lengket dari sana.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir—sedikit tersinggung—dan membuang kudapan manisnya yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah di samping bangku taman itu.

"Bicara soal bocah, dulu kita sering ke sini 'kan? Terakhir waktu kelas 4 SD kalau tidak salah…" ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sisinya mengangguk singkat. "Bertiga dengan Itachi-nii," tambahnya.

Cahaya di mata Sakura tampak meredup. Gadis itu tertunduk sedikit, rambutnya yang panjang terurai jatuh melalui bahu, menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan.

'Sasuke salah,' batinnya. Mereka tidak bertiga, mereka selalu berempat. Kakashi selalu ikut bersama dengan mereka, seperti biasa menjadi penjaga bagi Sakura. Gadis itu ingat, Itachi yang selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari umur sebenarnya, tidak pernah bermasalah dengan Kakashi. Bahkan Sakura yakin mereka semakin dewasa semakin bertambah akrab. Baru seminggu yang lalu, Sakura ingat, Kakashi terdengar mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Itachi melalui telepon genggamnya, biasanya kepala keluarga Uchiha yang masih sangat muda itu meminta satu atau dua saran dalam dunia bisnis yang cukup baru ia selami.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura mendengus kecil mengingatnya. Seulas senyum yang tipis terkembang di wajahnya yang sayu, mengenang bagaimana sahabat berambut hitamnya itu selalu bersikap tidak suka pada Kakashi, bahkan sejak ia masih kecil.

Pemuda bermata sehitam dan sekeras batu obsidian itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kembali mendung. Ia menghela napas dengan tak bersuara. Pada akhirnya, semua ini memang tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan keceriaan gadis itu. Ia mengerti, ia sudah bisa menebaknya sejak awal. Namun tetap saja ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan menghinggapi dirinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Membuat Haruno muda itu sedikit mengangkat wajah dan memandang kearahnya. "Masalah tidak akn pernah selesai kecuali kita menghadapinya secara langsung. Kau mengerti itu 'kan?"

Mata Sasuke terkunci pada lututnya sendiri yang bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman berbicara mengenai hal sensitif seperti perasaan seseorang. Pemuda itu jelaslah bukan tipe yang pandai memberi saran atau masukan. Ia tidak suka terseret masuk dalam masalah orang lain. Tipe manusia yang agak sulit berempati. Namun, ia lebih tidak suka lagi melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu kesulitan dan sendu. Maka susah payah ia melakukan semua ini. Mengajaknya ke taman hiburan dan sebagainya.

Terkadang ia berharap terlahir kembali sebagai orang yang lebih terbuka. Lebih mampu mengungkapkan pemikiran dan perasaan dengan baik. Tentu saja tidak segamblang Naruto—Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—namun tetap, tidak kaku dan canggung seperti dirinya sendiri. Seringkali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya pedas dan terdengar tidak sensitif walaupun maksudnya baik. Sehingga orang sering menganggapnya tidak berperasaan, Dan penilaian mereka yang keliru itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan terganggu.

Senyum kecil menghampiri Sakura yang melihat ketidaknyamanan sahabatnya. Ia tahu pemuda pragmatis itu selalu bermasalah dalam menyampaikan kalimat yang melankolis. Ia juga paham bahwa hanya untuk menyampaikan kalimat barusan, Sasuke telah berusaha sangat keras. Kedua matanya melembut dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke balik memandang gadis itu. Hitam bertemu hijau. Saling membaca tatapan mata masing-masing, ia mengerti bahwa Sakura tahu ia merasa canggung, dan bahwa sang gadis berambut merah muda berterima kasih karena Sasuke rela melangkah keluar dari _safe-zone_ miliknya demi sang gadis.

Ia mengangguk singkat dan bangkit berdiri—meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit pegal. Menengadah menatap langit yang semakin menggelap seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari, ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah semakin gelap," ujarnya. "Kita pulang."

Bersama-sama, kedua remaja 17 tahun itu melangkah keluar dari taman hiburan, kembali ke mobil Sasuke—sebuah sedan _sport_ berwarna biru tua. Sakura duduk bersandar dan menghembuskan napas dengan lelah. Sedih ketika harus mengakhiri kesenangannya di tempat itu. Ia masih enggan pulang. Enggan bertemu orang-orang rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia takut membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa cemas.

'Paling tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu Kakashi,' dengan getir ia mendengus kecil. Sebuah senyum sinis yang pahit tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Tadi siang ketika ia mengendap-endap keluar sekolah menuju mobil Sasuke, ia menangkap sesosok pria berhas hitam. Tadinya jantung gadis itu sempat berdetak keras. Mungkinkah Kakashi sudah memaafkan dirinya, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk datang menjemput ia dari sekolah seperti biasa? Namun ternyata itu adalah Raidou-san—salah seorang _bodyguard _ayah Sakura. Hatinya kembali melesak. Kakashi pasti meminta rekannya itu untuk menjemput Sakura karena ia masih sibuk menghindar. Menolak untuk bertemu.

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju kediaman Haruno yang cukup memakan waktu, mereka berdua membiarkan keheningan mengisi mobil yang terus melaju kencang di jalan raya. Larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura yang sedikit lelah sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk ketika akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan gerbang kediaman Haruno. Ia meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di pundak Sasuke.

"Sudah, sampai sini saja," ujarnya perlahan. "Terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun, aku senang sekali kau ajak ke taman hiburan tadi."

"Aku tahu."

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat penuh tanya.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu suka dengan taman hiburan itu. Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Jadi maksudmu sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu kekanakan, begitu? Dasar!" Sakura tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Membuat sang pemuda ikut tersenyum tipis.

'Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membuatnya tertawa.'

"Tapi, aku tersanjung kau mengingat detail kecil dari masa lalu itu," sang gadis tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau kumaafkan." Sakura sempat ragu sejenak. Selama sepersekian detik ia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sebelum menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu.

'Kami sahabat sejak kecil. Kalau hanya seperti ini, tidak masalah 'kan?' Sementara kalimat ini berputar dalam kepalanya, Sakura menjulurkan tubuh dan berkata pelan. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke." Dan dengan itu ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari. Di balik gerbang raksasa kediaman Haruno, tersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam tak berbintang dan tak bersuara seperti seekor harimau kumbang yang tengah mengintai mangsa, sesosok pria jangkung yang rambut keperakannya berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan terus memperhatikan sang gadis dengan pandangan tajam menusuk. Kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

* * *

**to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Sedikit SasuSaku untuk mengentalkan suasana KiSS (KakashiSakuSasu) di fic ini. hehe, sebenarnya saya kurang suka sama bokong-ayam, tapi bolehlah dia kita jadikan sarana untuk membuat Kakashi cemburu :)**

**Maaf chapter kali ini agak pendek, tapi saya baru sempat mengetik sebanyak ini. Sebenarnya saya mau update dari minggu lalu, tapi ternyata sabtu lalu saya kedatangan saudara-saudara saya yang datang dari jauh. Jadilah saya harus menemani mereka kemana-mana, padahal saya merasa nggak enak dan bersalah sama teman-teman sekalian yang udah minta fanfic ini untuk segera diupdate.**

**Dan lagi, sekarang saya sudah kelas 3 SMA. Tahun yang terberat dalam hidup saya sejauh ini, bukan karena UAN, melainkan stress bertumpuk memikirkan test masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri. Berhubung PTN dan fakultas yang saya minati tergolong sulit dan banyak saingan, saya mau tidak mau harus mengubah pola belajar yang sangat sembarangan dan harus lebih serius belajar yang bisa berakibat jarang bisa memikirkan soal fanfic. Tapi tenang saja, saya usahakan Bad Romance selesai sebelum akhir semester 1 sehingga saya tidak meninggalkan hutang, tapi selama semester 2 saya harus gila-gilaan belajar untuk test-test PTN sehingga mungkin saya akan semi-HIATUS.**

**Ah, tapi jangan pundung dulu teman-teman, bukan berarti saya akan benar-benar tidak pernah upload apapun kok. hehehe. semi-HIATUS itu kan status resminya saja ;)**

**Nah, chapter berikutnya saya usahakan datang sekitar 2 minggu dari sekarang. Nggak janji sih, tapi pasti akan saya usahakan! Jadi, bagaimanakah reaksi Kakashi melihat Sakura mencium Sasuke di dalam mobil? Seperti apakah perasaan Kakashi yang sebenarnya? mari kita lihat setumpuk adegan KakaSaku di chapter mendatang. hehe :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**

* * *

**

**07/08/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure**


End file.
